coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9179 (5th June 2017)
Plot Shona has a ruptured spleen and is due to be operated on. The Platts are visited by DC Leigh and a Social Worker who tell them that if Bethany cooperates they will be able to press charges of rape or controlled prostitution for gain. The disbelieving girl listens at the top of the stairs. Gail breaks the news to the family that Nick has left for good. A crying Leanne tells Simon that she doesn't know where Nick is. Daniel asks Denise to leave the flat. Ken tells Tracy he's calling a family conference. Bethany tells a staggered Sarah and Gary that she won't cooperate with the police. Daniel begs Sinead for a chance to explain but she refuses to listen. Craig tries to talk to Bethany but she walks off when he mentions Shona. David tells the Grimshaws about Shona and they agree to visit her in hospital together. Johnny isn't pleased when an order Gina has packed hasn't reached its destination. Gina secretly rings the bank for an extension to her overdraft. Gail makes it clear to Leanne she owes her and Oliver nothing now that Nick has gone. The doctor says that Shona's operation went well, despite previous internal scarring from a caesarean section. David is thrown to realise she'd had a child. Billy tells David that she had a son, but lost him. Neil Clifton summons Bethany to Nathan's flat and tells her that Shona was a jealous woman on the make and that Nathan will be released soon. He also tells her never to tell anyone that he and Nathan are known to each other. Ken fetches Adam from the police station. He guesses that Ken lied to protect Daniel. Bethany returns to the street where Audrey and David argue with her over her refusal to see sense. Audrey orders her into the salon. Adam is hurt that Ken covered for Daniel but not for him. Audrey tries to talk to Bethany about her grooming but Nathan pulls up outside and texts the girl to come and meet him. Sinead tries to refuse another plea from Daniel to talk but is thrown when Denise introduces herself, saying that she has a lot to answer for in telling the police about the book. Audrey, David and Sarah are horrified when Nathan drives off with Bethany in his car. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley *Social Worker - Deborah Brian *Nina Morrison - Suzette Llewellyn *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor, office and packing area *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Shona's room *Nathan Curtis' flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah and Gary try to convince Bethany that Nathan is a monster; and Gail makes it clear to Leanne that she owes her and Oliver nothing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,387,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes